No Place is Safe
by Kaelina
Summary: In all their adventures, and all the close calls, who would have ever guessed it would end like this?


No Place is Safe Summary: Senseless violence is everywhere. What happens when no place is safe anymore?  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these characters, but they are just so fun to play with! *Grabs her four Weiss dolls and waves them around*  
  
"It has been one, long year since I last saw your smiling face. I have seen many changes in that year, seasons have come and gone, but nothing of you. I have seen nothing of the cheer you used to bring people. The fragrant flowers don't smell quite as sweet anymore. Their colors not so bright. How I miss you, my love. With all the chances we took we knew that something might happen one day. If only I had been there." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(1 Year earlier)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aya, can I ask you a question?" Ken began. His voice trembled ever so slightly, and he hoped that the older man wouldn't notice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um. Well, I was wondering if I could." The brunette was interrupted by the side door swinging open, sending a gust of air into the little shop.  
  
"Hi guys!" A cheerful voice sang. Aya-chan stepped into the room from the open door and smiled at the two boys standing in front of her. "My, don't you two look serious."  
  
"Well, what's the question?" Ran asked, placing the large fern he was carrying in the corner. He turned and faced the soccer player.  
  
"Never mind. It's no big deal." Ken replied, giggling slightly. "I'm gonna go make some tea, do either of you want some?"  
  
"Sure." Aya-chan replied. Ran furrowed his brow and nodded as well. The brunette smiled and quickly left the room.  
  
"He's been acting weird lately." The red-head muttered. "So Little One, how was your day?"  
  
"Eventful. There was another fight at school today. One of the kids has a broken arm, and he was trying to break up the fight." Aya glanced around the shop at the different flowers, taking in all the bright colors. Everything seemed better when she was inside the shop.  
  
"School sounds a lot more violent than when I went there. Just don't get into any trouble yourself. Ok?"  
  
"Sure oni-chan." She breathed, dismissing her brother's anxiety. "I was thinking about making him an arrangement and taking it down to the hospital. What do you think about the violets? Maybe with some baby's breath?"  
  
"Ken's the best with violets. I would ask him. Anyway, I have a few errands to run." Leaning down he kissed Aya on the top of the head. "I'll be back in an hour. And if Yoji isn't here in ten minutes for his shift you better tell me."  
  
"Yes sir!" She exclaimed, smiling up at her brother. Ran rolled his eyes and left, sending the little bell into a new chorus.  
  
Aya went around to the kitchen to check on Ken. Sunlight streamed in the open windows, filing the room with a warm glow. The air was embedded with the smells of ginger and freshly baked bread. Aya took in a deep breath and smiled. The brunette was holding up his head with his hand and stirring his tea.  
  
"You ok?" Ken's spoon clattered from his hand to the ground. He moaned and kicked the spoon toward the sink. "Didn't mean to startle you, it's just that the guys are beginning to worry about you."  
  
"I'm fine Ms. Aya. Just a little stressed maybe."  
  
The young girl turned away and picked up her cup of tea. "About what?" She asked, missing the look on Ken's face.  
  
"Girl troubles." He replied.  
  
"Lucky girl I think. You have mobs of them wanting a piece of you almost every day. What's the problem?" The warm tea slid down her throat, relaxing her. She slipped into the chair across from Ken, cradling the cup in both hands.  
  
"She's different than most other girls. She wouldn't gawk at some guy who works in a flower shop. She's really kind and caring, sophisticated, intelligent, really pretty..." Ken smiled and shrugged. "A screw up like me doesn't have a chance with a girl like that." The perky smile didn't fade.  
  
"A; You aren't a screw up, and B; If she was all of those things then she would be thrilled to go out with you. You have a lot of those qualities. Not to mention if you ever mess up you can do the bouquet arrangement yourself."  
  
Ken laughed. "That is true. Hey, who's watching the shop while the two of us are chatting?"  
  
"I. I don't know." Aya pushed a strand of hair out of her blue eyes and smiled. "Can you help me with a little project?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I was going to make a "Get Well" arrangement for a friend of mine who's in the hospital. I was going to use violets, and Ran says you're the one to ask."  
  
"Easy. Come on." Ken stood and held the door open for Aya. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Asuka." Yoji whispered. He laid a bouquet of white and pink roses next to the gravestone, tracing his fingers across the ideograms etched into the stone. "Another month has come and gone. Do you know that it's been 1 year and 9 months since you left? It doesn't seem like that long to me since we got a cup of coffee at that café you like so much. Things here have been going well. We haven't had a mission in a long time, not since the one two months ago. We've never gone so long without a mission, but the guys seem to be enjoying the little bit of normalcy that the break has brought."  
  
"Omi and Aya-chan are in the middle of their exams, and everyone figures they'll both do really well. Ran has been a lot more open lately. He really can't hide his emotions anymore, since his little sister can read him like a book." Yoji smiled to himself. "It's like I have a family again. I have to go, Asuka. I'm late for work again, but isn't that just like me. You know I have to be fashionably late. See you in a month." He took one of the roses from the bouquet and kissed it gently. He placed it atop the gravestone and walked back to his car.  
  
'I hope Ran's not there. He'll kill me.' Yoji thought as he raced down the highway with the top of Seven down and the windows open. The air raced around his ears and through his blonde hair. He felt almost free. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi hopped on his bike and strapped on the helmet. He had a few errands to run before he could go back to the shop, including a trip to the cemetery. The bike sped along the highway, and Omi let his mind drift. School had been a real hassle lately, what with exams, the recent fights, and classes still charging through new material.  
  
Omi rolled into the cemetery without even thinking about it. He pulled the small bouquet of carnations from the back of the bike and walked over to the Takatori grave, where Ouka's name was written. "Hey Ouka. I thought you might like some flowers to make your day a little brighter. I... Yoji?" Omi's blue eyes wandered over to the far side of the burial ground and fell on the thin blonde figure. "Another month passed." He whispered, watching the other man kiss a pink rose and leave it on top of the gravestone.  
  
"Well Ouka, I have to go now, but I knew you would like the flowers. I'll come back soon, I promise." Omi ran back to his bike and followed Yoji home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Ken, you never told me who this mystery girl is." Aya said. She placed the last of the baby's breath into the vase, smiling at her handiwork.  
  
"That would be because I don't want you to know." He replied.  
  
"Well then!" Delicate hands laid on slender hips as Aya-chan glared at Ken.  
  
"Hey, don't take it personally Aya. I just want to ask one more person's opinion, and then tell her."  
  
The bell above the door chimed as Yoji strolled in, half an hour late. "Hey guys, did I miss anything?" He asked, setting a cigaret between his lips.  
  
"No Yoji, but I'll have to report you to my brother for being late again." Aya replied. She swung her purse over her shoulder and picked up the vase.  
  
"Ah, come on Aya. Cut a grieving man some slack!" Smoke curled up from the white stick, circling his shaded jade eyes.  
  
"I won't tell Yoji. Hey Ken, give me a lift to the hospital?"  
  
"I can't Aya-chan, my shift isn't over yet. Maybe." Ken was cut off yet again, by the chiming of the bell above the door.  
  
"Konnichawa!"  
  
"Hi Omi. Please Ken?" Pink lips pouted slightly. "Please?"  
  
"Yoji, would you mind giving Aya a lift to the hospital?"  
  
"Hey, if it gets me out of manual labor!" Yoji replied, taking another long drag on his cigaret. "You wanna go now?"  
  
"Hai." Yoji nodded. He tossed his keys into the air, catching them behind his back. After pushing his sunglasses back into place the blonde held the door open for Aya-chan.  
  
"We'll be back."  
  
Ken watched until they were gone. A sigh of relief escaped him and he slumped into a nearby chair.  
  
"You still haven't told her?" Omi asked. He was glad that today was a slow day, and that none of the usual pests were around.  
  
"I can't! I...argh!" One fluid motion and Ken's fist came in contact with the nearby wall, sending a refreshing wave of pain through his arm. "This is getting frustrating."  
  
"Did you talk to Ran?" Omi looked up from the plant he was watering, and watched with slight dismay as Ken shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
"I was about to, but then she walked in and I, well..."  
  
"Wow." The younger boy laughed. "That's tough."  
  
"You go to school with her, tell me what you know."  
  
"Well, to be honest I don't know all that much about who she likes. I know that three guys asked her to the dance next week, but she turned them all down. I heard she said something about there only being one guy she could ever fall for, but she never said who. But that's just school gossip."  
  
"Great, sounds like I have a real chance with her." Ken muttered. His blue eyes wandered around the flower shop, falling on one of the blue rose bushes in the corner. "Omi? Think you could help me with a little project?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Omi turned to look at Ken, and noticed the mischievous twinkle in his cyan eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for the lift Yoji, I appreciate it."  
  
"Anything for you Doll, and anything to keep from lifting heavy objects."  
  
"You're such a kidder." Aya turned the knob for the radio, finding a channel more to her taste than Yoji's and contented herself by looking out the window. Everything passed by so quickly, so fleeting. In no time the white hospital loomed before them.  
  
"Want me to come up?"  
  
"That's ok Yoji-niichan. I'll be fine." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped out of the car. "20 minutes max."  
  
"Fine Doll."  
  
Aya strolled into the building, caring the floral arrangement. The smell of cleaner overwhelmed her as she entered, nearly knocking her off of her feet. She hated that smell more than anything. She walked up to the receptionist and smiled.  
  
"I'm here to see Ichijoji Tenchi. What room is he in?" The nurse flipped through the papers on her desk and sighed.  
  
"Room 217." She said in a bored tone. Aya thanked her and jogged up the steps. She turned down one of the white corridors and came to room 217. After checking the name she rapped on the door.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
"Hi Tenchi." She said with a smile. "I thought you might like some violets to cheer you up and give some color to this bleak room."  
  
"Hi Aya. Thank you. Just put them anywhere."  
  
"How's your arm?" She asked, pulling the window shade up and setting the violets on a nearby dresser.  
  
"Well, I don't think I'll be writing for a while. And it itches!" The boy grumbled. "So, did you possibly rethink my offer, now that I'm injured?"  
  
"No Tenchi, I haven't. I'm not even sure I'm going to the dance."  
  
"You have to go! What else are you going to do? Work in that little flower shop?"  
  
"I happen to love working in that little flower shop, thank you."  
  
"Listen Aya, all I'm saying is that you never go on dates, never had a boyfriend. Why not go with me?"  
  
"Tenchi, you're sweet, but just a friend, ok? Now then, I will come see you soon." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and left, the presence of the hospital beginning to take its toll. The whitewash walls brought back horrible memories of her nights in a place like this. Nights before Ran could finally take her home, spent alone in the after effects of the coma.  
  
Some things had yet to change from that time. Aya couldn't walk around for very long without becoming tired, or her legs becoming sore. Being out in the afternoon air and sunlight brightened the girl's spirits.  
  
"How'd it go?" Yoji asked as she slid into the passenger seat.  
  
"He asked me out again. People don't learn."  
  
"Well, let's get back before your brother has me hanged." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was painfully quiet. Crickets chirped outside and the wind rustled in the leaves. Ken and Omi picked at their food, pushing peas around their plates. Ran rarely talked at dinner, and Aya-chan was staring off into space, nibbling at her food. The oldest in the group sighed and slammed his glass on the wooden table.  
  
"Has somebody else died and I just don't know about it?"  
  
"What do you mean Yoji-kun?" Omi glanced up from his food and shrugged.  
  
"I mean that no one is talking." The man replied. "We usually talk more than this." Ran furrowed his brow and sighed. "What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"I don't care! The silence is deafening." Yoji ran his hands through his blonde locks and sighed.  
  
"Silence, deafening...interesting." Ken joked. His smile brightened slightly when Aya-chan laughed.  
  
"Shut up Ken."  
  
"Ok, first you tell me to talk, and now you tell me to shut up. Make up your mind Yoji." Cyan eyes sparkled with mischief as Ken watched Yoji's face go red with anger.  
  
"Calm down boys. If there isn't anything to talk about then there isn't anything to talk about. I have homework." Aya kissed her brother on the cheek and gave Yoji a quick hug. "Thanks again for today Yoji-niichan."  
  
"Not a problem Doll. Anytime you need a lift."  
  
"Night guys."  
  
"Night Aya." Omi replied.  
  
After she was gone the four boys stiffened again. Ken drummed his fingers on the table, his blue eyes darting around the small room.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Ran asked cooly.  
  
"Hm? Me? Nothing." Ken smiled. "Why would there be something wrong with me?"  
  
"Liar." The red-head stated.  
  
"Girl troubles Ken-ken? You should have come to me." Another cigaret rested on Yoji's lips and smoke snaked around him.  
  
"And scare the girl off Yoji? Ken's smarter than that." The youngest member of Weiss laughed, clearing the table of all the uneaten food.  
  
"So who is she?" Ran asked in his nonchalant way.  
  
"I'm not telling you that!"  
  
"Come on Ken, no secrets between friends." Yoji replied, tapping the ashes from his cigaret into his soda.  
  
"I want to tell her first, is that so wrong?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Come on, we all have long days tomorrow. Let's just go to bed." Omi offered. Ran and Yoji both turned to face the blonde.  
  
"So the small one knows." Yoji whispered. Omi smirked slightly.  
  
"I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." He replied, heading up the carpeted steps to his room and locking the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad you can drive Omi. I'd hate to walk to school every day."  
  
"No problem Aya. I enjoy the company." Omi parked his bike and threw the helmet in the basket. "See you after school."  
  
"Ok." Omi bent down to fix something with his bike, waiting till Aya was out of sight. He smirked and pulled out a bouquet of blue roses.  
  
"Now, how to get this in her locker without being seen. Come on Omi, you're an assassin. You should be able to get the flowers in the locker no problem." The young blonde made his way up to the school, hiding the bouquet behind his back.  
  
"Hi Omi. Who are the flowers for?" Omi froze. Slowly he turned around to face Sakura, who was smiling brightly.  
  
"I'm running an errand for a friend. Secret Admirer thing that he hopes will work with the girl he likes. Well, gotta go, bye!"  
  
"Omi? Who are they for? You know I'll find out eventually." Sakura put her arm in Omi's and walked with him to the school.  
  
"Aya. They're for Aya."  
  
"From who!?"  
  
"I can't tell you that!"  
  
"Well here." Sakura took the bouquet from Omi, cradling it in her left arm. "Less suspicious." She nodded. The young boy wanted to get this whole thing over with, but he knew that Sakura would not stop bugging him until he told her who the flowers were from. But caving in to her was not an option. She would tell Aya for sure.  
  
"I'll slide them into her locker for you. Mine is right next to hers and I know her combination."  
  
"Thanks Sakura. The guy will appreciate it."  
  
"Omi? Sure it isn't you?"  
  
His cheeks turned an amusing shade of red before he could reply. "It isn't me."  
  
"Ok." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The annoying bell rang to announce the release of its daily prisoners. Children fled from the grey structure, running and jumping as if they had not been out in the free air in years, instead of just hours. The very last of the exams were finally over. "Omi! Look what was left in my locker today." Aya-chan sang as she came from the dreary school, roses in hand. "Aren't they beautiful. Just like the ones in our shop."  
  
"They're really nice Aya. Who're they from?" Omi slid his helmet on to hid the smirk on his face. He never was any good at lying.  
  
"Secret Admirer."  
  
"Any one you hope it could be?"  
  
"Just one person, but I don't think it's him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nobody Omi. Let's just get home, I want to enjoy my one day without homework."  
  
"Me too!" 'He better ask her out tonight or I'm going to kill him.'  
  
"Aya-chan? Would you ever go out with someone in the flower shop?" The wind howled past their ears as the motorbike raced down the street toward the Koneko.  
  
"I don't know Omi. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious is all." Omi replied. 'Why can't she just tell me who she likes?'  
  
"Omi, you missed the turn."  
  
The young boy cursed under his breath and turned around. What a stupid thing to do. The familiar little shop came into view, and the first thing Omi was going to do was have a nice hot cup of tea. Dealing with Ken's love life was tiring work.  
  
"Aya, what if I knew who your secret admirer was, but I was afraid to tell you because a; he'd be mad at me, and b; that I'm afraid you might hurt him?"  
  
"I would tell you to tell me this instant, and I'll wait till he approaches me to even bring it up."  
  
"Aya, who do you like. Really. Everyone at school says that whenever you get asked out you say there is only one guy for you, but no one, not even Sakura, knows who it is."  
  
"Sakura does know who it is, and so does Ran. That's two people."  
  
"I'm serious Aya."  
  
"So am I. I'll tell you tomorrow, ok?" She swung her leg off the bike and straightened her skirt. Blue locks fell from the helmet as she flipped her head up. "I promise."  
  
"Fine." Omi replied. He jumped off the bike and held the shop door open for her. Contrary to popular belief Yoji was not always late for his shift, in fact today he was early, dealing with the mob of girls that had managed to beat Omi and Aya-chan to the store.  
  
"Ladies, please. I only date woman over 18."  
  
"When he dates women at all." Omi muttered.  
  
"Hey Chibi! Come give me a hand with these orders. Ken had to go do something." Omi sighed and slid on the pastel yellow apron. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya walked up the steps to the upper area of the building, toward her own room. She hopped over the twelfth step, avoiding the shrill creaking sound it admitted whenever it was touched. Pictures Sakura had taken of them working, and on vacation at the beach hung on both sides of the staircase. Most times they looked like a perfectly normal family, but that was only to people who hadn't seen the basement.  
  
Humming to herself, Aya pushed open her door. The room was completely dark, which was odd since she always left her curtains open, and the soft scent of gentian floated to her. She flicked on the light switch to find her room filled with the flower.  
  
"Wow." The young girl moved to her bed, where a small stuffed grey kitten with angel wings sat. The blue collar had silver ideograms etched into it.  
  
"My angel?" Aya picked up the kitten and fell on her bed, smiling. "Well, I know who my secret admirer is, just who I wanted it to be."  
  
"Really now? You never seemed all that interested in me." Ken smiled, shutting the door he was hiding behind.  
  
"Ken Hidaka, why are you hiding in my room?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how you liked my present, that's all."  
  
"So I was the girl you were talking about? That's why you wouldn't tell me who it was?" Ken's blue eyes glittered.  
  
"Basically." He replied.  
  
"Well, I told you she would die to go out with you, didn't I?" Ken thought about their earlier conversation and nodded. "Well, I was right." She smiled.  
  
"Well, ah... I have to get back to my shift with Yoji." Ken bowed before her, holding a single blue rose in his hand. "Would you care to accompany me to your dance tomorrow evening?"  
  
"I would love to." He kissed her cheek lightly, and went back down to his shift, leaving the rose behind. Aya cradled the kitten in her arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why, I do think that Ken finally got a date with Aya-chan." Yoji joked from behind the register, the one safe haven from the mob of girls. Ken's usual entourage of fan-girls groaned with displeasure, and began asking the brunette if he would take them out sometime.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Told you the room full of flowers would do the trick."  
  
"Shut up Yoji."  
  
"Does this mean I don't have to be worried about slipping up and telling anyone?" Omi asked as he threw the apron at Ken, who nodded. "Thank goodness."  
  
"So, when are you going to tell Aya?"  
  
"Aya-chan is going out with Ran tonight. She said she would talk to him, but I think he's ok with it."  
  
"I just hope that nothing happens at the dance. The fighting has really escalated lately."  
  
"Don't worry so much Chibi, you'll get wrinkles." Yoji joked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya sat on the park bench and waited for Ran. The night was beautiful. The full moon was high and the stars twinkled in the black velvet sky. A gentle breeze rolled in from the north, rustling the leaves of the nearby trees. Crickets chirped in the distance. Everything was calm and peaceful. Life as she knew it was perfect.  
  
Ran took the two ice cream cones in his hands. His attention turned to the radio broadcast after hearing a name that sounded familiar.  
  
"Ichijoji Tenchi was killed tonight when the local hospital came under attack. Two rival gangs in the area have recently escalated their activities, involving theft, murder, and drive-by shootings." As the announcer spoke the last few words a black car came barreling down the road.  
  
"Maniac drivers." He muttered, waiting for the car to pass. The sunroof was open, and a man dressed in black popped from it like a sinister Jack-in-the-Box. Before the first shot was fired Ran knew it was too late.  
  
"Aya!" Bullets tore through the air, raining down on the by-standers. Ran dropped to the ground and covered his head. One shriek in particular rang in the red head's ears. "Aya!" He screamed again. The car didn't stop, but made a sharp turn onto one of the side roads, tires squealing to grip the road. Ran rose to his feet and raced to the other side of the street.  
  
At first he couldn't see anything, but then the moon fell upon a mass of blue hair. Ran fell to his knees beside her. He gently pulled his little sister close to him. Warm blood seeped into his blue jeans, and he could feel his heart begin to race.  
  
"Ran...? Are you there oni-chan?"  
  
"I'm right here Aya. I'm not going anywhere." Ran whispered. He pulled the girl close to him, stroking her silky hair.  
  
"It's cold, oni-chan." She breathed. There was nothing he could do. After everything they had been through, after every stupid risk, she was fading away because of something like this. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I don't have any regrets."  
  
"Aya, stop talking like that. You're going to be all right." A tear traced down his pale cheek. The moonlight reflected off the tears in his little sister's ocean blue eyes.  
  
"You... know," A weak cough broke her sentence, and a small stream of blood fell from her lips. "I'm not." Aya wiped the tear from her brother's cheek, and smiled. "Tell Omi not to be sad. He's one... of the best friends I've ever known, and tell Yoji I'll send Asuka his love. And Ken..." A lone tear streaked down her cheek like a shooting star. Ran wrapped his fingers around her small hand, holding it against his moist cheek.  
  
"I know what to tell Ken." He whispered.  
  
Aya smiled up at her brother. "No... more tears, oni-chan. I... love you."  
  
"Aya, I love you too." He whispered as her breathing slowed, and her heart came to stop. Tears flowed freely from the normally frosted violet eyes. "Don't leave me all alone. Please don't go Aya-chan." The screams of the other people faded on the wind, and all Ran could do was weep.  
  
A/n: This Fic is dedicated to all of those who have been victims of senseless violence. 


End file.
